An Eternal Bond
by SGAFirenity
Summary: A story based on the idea that Lexa has always been with Clarke in spirit. She's always been there watching over Clarke. In this story, Lexa takes that one step further and finds a way into Clarke's dreams. A place where even the smallest of touches feels real. Will Clarke give in to the emotions or will she let Lexa go again?


Author's Note: This idea originated from the fanart that people have drawn of Spirit Lexa being there for Clarke. I've just taken it one step farther. Originally this was just going to be a one-shot but from watching Season 4 of The 100, I figured out a cool way to make this a two part one-shot. So, please story alert to get the next part.

For those that are not watching the show anymore, here is a little backstory so that you know where Clarke is as this is set within Season 4. Praimfaya is coming faster that ALLIE had advised Clarke in the City of Light. Originally, Clarke and the others decided to save 100 people by fortifying the Ark, however a grounder by the name of Ilias (new character) decided to blow up the Ark so it's not viable anymore. Due to this, Raven, Luna, Abby, Jackson, Murphy, Emori and a couple guards found Becca's old lab on the island where the house was found at the end of Season 2. There Abby is trying to reproduce night blood by using Luna's blood since Luna was affected by the radiation and due to her blood was able to survive it while the rest of her people died from it. The idea was that if they could reproduce the night blood for everyone like Becca was able to do for herself maybe everyone could survive like Luna.

Unlike the canon, I have chosen to not include the fact that Clarke is sleeping with Niylah. I just don't think it's realistic that Clarke would have moved on so quick after Lexa died.

If you need an idea of which episode this is set in, I'd somewhere in 4x07 before the night blood testing begins.

Happy reading and stay tuned for part 2.

* * *

Part 1

Clarke stood staring at the rocket ship in Becca's old lab from the glass window in the bedroom. She still couldn't get the image of the ark falling apart after Ilias had set off a chain reaction in the server room. Watching all their hard work to save at least one hundred of their people, crumble in flames, was one of the toughest things she had to do. It was even harder to get from Arkadia to Becca's island, thus ending yet another plan to mass create night blood. She didn't know what she was going to do.

"You'll find a way Clarke, you always do. That's one thing I truly loved about you was your resilience to find a solution where others may give up."

Clarke knew that voice instantly but there was no way it was who she thought it was. It couldn't be. She turned around slowly to see who had spoken and when her eyes connected to the person standing a little ways away in the shadows, her mouth dropped open. "No… It can't be…" She trailed off staring at the woman in front of her.

"Believe it Clarke, you are seeing me. Maybe not in the flesh, but this is me," The woman took a couple steps towards Clarke so she was standing more in the light.

"How?" Clarke asked as the woman came more into the light. It became more and more clear who this was. When blue connected to green, Clarke couldn't hold in her curiosity, "Lexa…"

She smiled that smile Clarke held onto, "Yes, it is me…"

"This… This can't be real," Clarke looked upon her previous lover. "I must be dreaming."

"You are," Lexa confirmed. "This is a dream."

Clarke's excitement dropped as realization hit her that Lexa hadn't survived somehow. That this was her mind playing tricks on her. "A dream… I should have known…." She looked away from the woman in front of her and tried to walk past Lexa when something stopped her. Clarke looked up from the hand on her right arm. "How are you stopping me?"

"This isn't just any dream Clarke. I kept true to my promise in the City of Light, I've always been with you," Lexa stated as she stared into Clarke's blue eyes of wonder. "I just realized recently that there was a way for me to communicate with you. This seemed like the best moment of all with what just happened to your home."

"Polis was my home…" Clarke stated the truth as stared at Lexa with tears beginning to build in her eyes. "But then you died and my world fell apart and I was forced to suck it up and try to destroy the City of Light. A place I didn't want to destroy once I saw you again. You say you've come to help me now, well where have you been this entire time!" She spat out furious that Lexa had a way to communicate with her and waited until now to do it. Clarke still wasn't sure this was even real but was going to take full advantage of the situation and get her feelings out.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I did not mean to leave you alone and I'm sorry it took me so long to come back to you. Had I known how to do this earlier, I would have. Please believe me," Lexa tried to explain to the woman in front of her. She knew this was hard to grasp. Even she probably wouldn't believe it if the roles were reversed.

"Apologizing is not going to bring you back," Clarke pulled her arm from Lexa's grasp and walked past the last commander. "I still have to lead OUR people by myself constantly fighting with Roan, and even Echo sometimes."

Lexa turned around, "You think I wanted this!" She was going to play nice but Clarke was starting to push her buttons. "Clarke, I wanted to be there with you through everything. I wanted you probably even more than you wanted me. When you kissed me…" She watched Clarke turn around to face her at the mention of that moment from the last day Clarke had seen her alive. "It was like coming home and I realized that my feelings for you weren't one-sided. Then Titus tried to kill you and I got caught in the crossfire. I wished I could have reached back into this world and killed him myself but I couldn't and I had to watch you mourn me. I didn't want that. I never wanted that. You've been through so much." She took a few tentative steps in Clarke's direction hoping that Clarke wouldn't pull away from her again.

Clarke let go of a breath she wasn't aware she was holding in as Lexa's right hand touched her left cheek. It was a strange feeling because she was sure she could feel heat coming from Lexa's hand, "How are you warm?"

"This is still a dream Clarke. I am as real as any other dream, the only difference is that you won't forget this and everything you feel here, will be felt when you wake up," Lexa took a chance to show Clarke just how real this dream was by leaning in a connecting her lips with Clarke's.

It took a moment before Clarke reciprocated the kiss reaching behind Lexa's neck with her left hand to deepen the kiss. The kiss was exactly how she'd remembered Lexa's lips to feel like against hers. If anything this kiss was even better. Then again, it had felt like a lifetime ago since they last kissed because of everything that had happened. A few moments pass of their lips moving with each other's before they pull apart and Clarke looks at her in a daze, "That sure felt real."

Lexa nodded, "Yes."

"I need to ask you one thing before this goes any further than it already has," Clarke waited for Lexa's response.

"You can ask me anything," Lexa answered waiting for Clarke's question expectantly.

Clarke didn't want to ask the question on her mind because she didn't want to think of losing Lexa for a third time in just a few weeks but it needed to be asked. "Is this a one time thing?" The question left her lips in an almost whisper afraid of the answer she expected to get from Lexa.

"It can be, if you want it to be, but it doesn't have to be," Lexa answered truthfully but very vaguely. She searched Clarke's eyes to see if that sufficed her curiosity.

"Wait, it doesn't have to be?" Clarke asked as she just realized that Lexa was telling the truth about this whole dream situation. "How is that possible? I thought this was just a dream."

"It is, but it's more than that." Lexa stated again very vaguely.

Clarke looked at Lexa more confused before she moved to sit on the bed as all of this information seemed to be way more than her brain could handle. It was either that or she was still stuck in the feelings from the kiss moments ago. "Okay, you need to explain this to me, like really tell me how you are here because if you say 'it's more than that'" Clarke mocked in Lexa's voice with quotations, "one more time, I'm going to lose it."

Lexa walked the distance to the bed and sat to Clarke's left, "I believe it has to do with our brief connection in the City of Light. I am able to pull on that connection enough to pull myself into your dreams. I am not quite sure exactly the scientific terminology on how to do it, but I can. It's how I have been able to stay with you this entire time. I just pulled a little harder this time and I appeared here."

"So…. if you don't know exactly how you got here, how can you promise that you will be back tomorrow?" Clarke waited patiently for Lexa's answer to the question she wasn't sure Lexa would even have an answer too.

Lexa turned her body to face Clarke reaching for Clarke's hands so that she could feel a connection to Clarke while she spoke, "I can because I believe that you and I are connected on a whole other level. What you and I had was more than just two people falling in love with each other. It was about the sky meeting the earth. We are what legends are born from, Clarke. I will always believe in us and you should too."

Clarke looked into those green eyes she missed so much and could see the sincerity in them but she herself just couldn't believe that this was real first off or could ever happen again. There were so many things in her life in the last couple weeks that hadn't gone her way. Why would things change now? She stood up from the bed and walked away from Lexa and stared out the floor to ceiling windowr, "Lexa, I want to believe you. I want to trust that what you are saying is true but seeing you now and knowing this could be the last time… again… it sucks. I lost you not once but twice, this will be the third time. I miss you everyday but I need assurances that this could go on."

Lexa stood up from the bed but didn't walk toward Clarke, "I know this is hard for you. I do. You have lost so much. But for this one moment, there is no Praimfaya to worry about, no trying to figure out how to save your people, it's just you and me. In this once in a lifetime moment." She took a step in Clarke's direction. "No one can say that they have been able to talk to, let alone touch someone that has died. You get that chance. If this is too much for you, I will respect your wishes and walk away but if there is even a small chance that you want this, I am here for you. I have always been here for you and I will always be there for you."

There was no denying that Clarke wanted this. Even if it was just for one night, being able to see and touch Lexa, was everything that Clarke ever wanted. Losing the commander was one of the worst moments she had ever experienced. It topped watching Charlotte jump off that cliff, or killing Finn. Watching your love, someone she hated at first because she was ditched on a battlefield to slowly falling for her again and then it being taken away, was something Clarke could barely handle. She'd dealt with enough on the ground but that took the cake.

Lexa walked up to the window and stood to the right of Clarke looking down at the lab that was once Becca's. She could see Abby working tirelessly as she stared into a microscope and then spoke to her assistant Jackson. Lexa was unable to hear what they were talking about but she knew it was important.

"So what happens now?" Clarke asked still looking out the window but wanting to break the silence that had fallen between them.

Lexa turned from watching the scientists work to Clarke, "It is truly up to you Clarke. I can stay or I can I go. This is your choice and yours alone."

Clarke took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she let the air flow out of her, feeling each muscle relax before she turned to Lexa and blue connected to green. "I want you to stay. As much as my mind wants to say no because this could possibly cause further pain, I miss you too much to let this moment slip past."

Lexa smiled as she looked in emerald eyes. "You are still just as beautiful as I remember." She reached out with her right hand and connected with Clarke's left cheek.

Clarke closed her eyes briefly as leaned into the touch, still so surprised that she could not only feel Lexa's hand but it also felt warm as though she was really there. She opened her eyes moments later and wasted no time in pulling at Lexa's jacket to connect their lips.

Lexa's strong arms wrapped around Clarke's middle pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. It was hard to want to pull away once she was back in Clarke's arms. It had felt like so long since they had last been in each other's arms.

Clarke revelled in the kiss, it felt like forever since they'd last kissed and she was determined to make it last. She reached for the buckles on Lexa's jacket and started to make work of getting them apart until she felt Lexa freeze. She pulled back from the kiss and stared at Lexa, "What's wrong?"

Lexa stared at Clarke but she wasn't focused on Clarke, it was like she was looking right through her, "I'm… I'm losing my grip on you." Her eyes darted around trying to focus but it was like the image of Clarke was disappearing.

Clarke grabbed onto Lexa to get her to focus on her, "Hey, I'm right here. Focus on me. I don't want to lose you again."

"Clarke, something is pulling me away or rather, I think someone or something is waking you up," Lexa admitted as she could feel her entire being being pulled from this realm. In the corner of her eye, the image of Clarke sleeping on the bed flashed as the Clarke in front of her did the same. "It's… It's your…"

Clarke shot up from the bed, "Lexa!" She unconsciously shouted as her eyes darted around the room looking for Lexa. Her breathing ragged from being pulled out of the dream so quickly.

"Hey, hey, you're okay…"

Clarke still hadn't connected the voice to the person as she looked toward the window hoping to see Lexa, wishing that she was still dreaming. Her mind finally realized that it was just a dream and Lexa really wasn't there with her. Finally she looked to the person in the room, it was her mom.

Abby sat down on the edge of the bed, "Are you okay?"

Clarke looked down in defeat, "Yeah."

"Are you sure? You shouted Lexa when you awoke." Abby asked concerned for her daughter's well being.

Clarke nodded and she let out a sigh looking around the room one more time, "It was just a dream. I'm fine."

"If you're sure…" Abby inquired once more to ensure Clarke was okay.

"Mom, I'm fine, I'll be down in a few minutes," Clarke admitted still feeling the emotions she was sure she was going to feel for letting her feel for Lexa again.

Abby stood up from the bed, "Alright then." She looked at Clarke once more before leaving the room.

Clarke pulled her legs off the bed, rested her elbows on her knees and dropped her face into her hands. "How could I be so stupid?" She asked herself realizing now that it was a bad idea to let herself give in to the feelings she had buried for Lexa. It took a few moments for her to collect herself before she stood up and exited the room.

Unbeknownst to Clarke, Lexa stood in the room and watched Clarke leave. Lexa wasn't lying when she was always with Clarke. In spirit, she would always be there for Clarke. Until her last dying breath where they'd be united once again.


End file.
